


Bridge Over The Abyss

by Capurnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, POV Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: Drabble for the Prompt "I can’t stay away from you any longer.”





	

Ten Years. No, ten years, two months, seven days, twelve hours. That’s how long you’ve been out of my life. It’s cliche but it seems like forever. I can still remember the last words we spoke before you entered a transport bound for your first year of knight missions. They were so formal and lacked any of the emotion I knew we both felt. You still felt betrayed by my taking of Anakin and I was too proud to reach out and bridge the canyon I caused between us.

Oh Obi-Wan, it is my only regret to this day that I didn’t say more, that I didn’t tell you what was in my heart. I only took the boy because of my own callous refusal to train you. It had taken years for my heart to heal from Xanatos but it was because of you that I could not leave Anakin without training. I should have done so many things different that day and every day after but I was set in my ways. As Anakin says, I’m a stubborn ass.

Since that last day I’ve been busy with Anakin and you’ve been busy with your many missions. Yoda often briefs me on your success and I would say I’m proud of the Knight I raised but I don’t think I had anything to do with it. You always followed your own path and I think you taught me more than I ever taught you. Sometimes I feel the same thing with Anakin.

Anakin. My padawan has grown into a young man who pushes the boundaries of the Jedi. The council think I’m bad for him but he always does what he thinks is best, this old man has little say. I know he loves me, as a father, a mentor and a friend. Oh Obi, he’s such a fine boy, but I miss you.

I know you stay away from the temple because of me. I spoke with Yoda and he says that away you must be until your heart is healed. I have composed hundreds of letters opening my heart to your ridicule but they still sit on my desk. I stay away when I know you are in the temple to respect your wish to remain apart. Who am I kidding, I stay away and keep my letters to ease my own pain. I’m no master or even a man. How can I call myself such when I hide from you the man I grew to love more than any other?

I’ve come to the gardens, our special place. It was the place that we always selected after a hard mission to meditate together. I can still feel your presence, how odd. Anakin knows that I’m upset and depressed and he resents you for it. I don’t know how to explain to him that he’s the reason for the distance that I’ve used him as an excuse to keep the distance for ten years. “I miss you..” the whisper leaves my lips as I realize I can feel your warmth even more.

I turn towards the warmth and gasp at the vision before me. Ten years older, with a beard and long hair, it is such a beautiful sight. I gasp as I watch you approach, tears in your eyes as you kneel in front of me. “I can’t stay away from you any longer, Qui-Gon.”

My breath hitches as your sweet lips leave an ache in my soul. How can this be real, what if I’m dreaming.

“This is real if you want it to be. I’ve grown up and learned to forgive my very human master. We both needed time to learn and grow. Please don’t leave me alone again, Qui.”

“I’m so sorry, My Obi-wan. I never meant to leave this for ten years. I never meant to hurt you.”

“Forgiven you are. Ass we’ve both been. Get on with life you should.” I can’t help but laugh with you, a lightness I haven’t felt in a very long time. “I think he had enough of our brooding, well my brooding.”

Feeling you on my lap with arms wrapping tightly around my waist, I realize we are making quite a public display. “I don’t wish to share this moment with the whole temple, will you come home, My only one?”

“I thought you’d never ask. I do love you Qui-Gon Jinn.”

“Every second of every day, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” I know things are far from settled but it’s a start and he’s in my life again, just as simple as that.


End file.
